Happy Father's Day Tamaki!
by AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: A very early Father's Day present. The same concept of Happy Mother's Day Kyoya! but a little dirtier and Tamaki is the one getting the present! M because it is a little dirty. Okay that is a lie it is very dirty. Enjoy! The title explains itself.


Happy Father's Day Tamaki

**This is like a sort of sequel to Happy Mother's Day Kyoya. You don't have to read it first because you can read this and get the picture without reading the previously mentioned story.**

**I own NOTHING.**

**Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Tamaki's POV<span>

I sighed as I sat at my desk trying to think of something other than Kyoya. Kyoya was all that I could think about these last few days. It had been a little over a month sense the day I gave him that blow job, just thinking about it makes me blush, and sense then we confessed our feelings for each other. Kyoya did keep his promise about giving me a blow job as well, after we had a very awkward conversation with Fuyumi after she realized what we had been doing.

"You look like your having fun." A voice that I knew all too well said from the doorway. I looked up and stared at Kyoya as he walked into the room.

Sense our confessions we had been spending more time together, and normally at my mansion. It was normally my mansion because there was less of a chance of being caught. The maids knew the routine so well that they let Kyoya in as soon as he knocked, not even bothering to tell me he was here.

"Can't you tell, mommy." I sighed then stood up. "I am bored."

"And why is that?"

"Because you weren't here to entertain me." I never really thought about being the uke in the relationship, but I should have known that Kyoua would never be bottom, and besides I act more like an uke in his eyes. Not even in his alone. Once the twins said that if Kyoya and I were in a relationship I would be uke. It looks like they were right.

"You always need my entertainment." Kyoya said as he came closer. He stopped when he was only a few centimeters away. Slowly he closed the gap between our mouths, and I quickly melted into the kiss. Only after a few moments of kissing he backed away, and I pouted. He gave me a knowing look.

"Tamaki, what day is it?"

"What?" I asked in a very confused manner. Why would Kyoya need to ask this? He always knows the day and the time.

"What day is it?" He repeated.

"It's Sunday the 19th of June."

"Very good. That is the date but you are missing something very important about today."

"It's Father's Day?" I said. Was this what Kyoya was talking about?

"Yes. It's just as fair to give you a Father's Day present sense you gave me a Mother's Day present." He said with one of those smirks. My eyes widened. Yes we have given each other blow jobs and hands jobs a few times, but it was still new to me. Instead Kyoya pushed me back so that I was sitting on my bed.

He pressed his lips to mine and applied pressure. I opened my mouth to let him have complete access as he made it to where he was straddling my hips. He pushed on my shoulders harder so that I was laying against the bed with him on top of me. After a few minutes he broke out contact and just rested his forehead against mine.

I met his gaze to find that he wasn't wearing his glasses. He looked better that way, in my opinion. I didn't like it when he hid his eyes behind his glasses. I pushed my body upward and pressed my lips onto his, but with more force than what his boyfriend had used. After a minute Kyoya pulled back and gazed down at me in a caring way.

Above anything I enjoyed our time together. He always showed more emotion when we are alone instead of the cold shell that he always has on when in public. I feel so happy that he chooses to show me his emotional side, one that he rarely shows to anybody.

"Tamaki," Kyoya said quietly. ", I want to try something, but I don't know if you will be okay with it. So if you don't want to do it I will give you something else."

"What is it?" I asked. I was blushing slightly at the position we were in but Kyoya didn't seem to notice. He just bent down closer to me and whispered something into my ear. My eyes widened at his words, and blushed even more.

"Are you sure?" I ask hesitantly.

"I am but are you. I won't do it if you don't want to." He replied.

"I want to." I whisper before I even realized that I did. I did want this, but I was hoping that it wouldn't hurt.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. I nodded as I pulled his head down and pressed a demanding kiss to his lips. Within a few moments he pressed back just as demanding, if not more. After a while of just kissing, Kyoya decided to take it up a notch. He started undoing my shirt until it was open and then he carelessly threw it a side. He pulled away so that we could breathe and that's when I realized something.

"T-the door...?"

"The door is locked." Kyoya said. "I locked it before I kissed you the first time." He put his lips back onto mine and I let his tongue enter my mouth without a problem. I knew that feeling and I rather enjoyed it. I moaned at his touch as he ran his hands along my exposed sides. This wasn't fair! He was torturing me! I used my hands to undo his shirt and after it was unbuttoned he broke the kiss in order to throw it somewhere on the floor. He got up off of me and I gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Making things a little easier." He replies as he slips off his pants and I understand what he means. I copied him and slipped my pants off, leaving us both in our boxers. I don't know why but I felt nervous seeing Kyoya like this. We have seen each other's bodies before, but not like this. As he gets back onto the bed I pull him forward and I hear him chuckle.

"Somebody's in a hurry now, aren't we?" He was right. I was in a hurry. I had a problem that was still growing.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Are you sure about this? It's not too late to back out." He whispered as he leaned over me. Why was he asking this again? He was the one who suggested it.

"Don't you want to?" I whispered. I think that my voice sounded a little hurt but he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then pulled back again.

"Yes I do. But I also don't want to hurt you." He tells me.

"I will be fine." I reply.

"Alright then." He shrugs and then presses a much, much more demanding kiss on my lips and I kiss back immediately. I can feel my hard member is begging to be set free from it's confinements and I can feel Kyoyas' through his boxers. It didn't take either one of us very long to get hard. My body new that I wanted it, even though I was nervous, very nervous.

After a long make-out session Kyoya pulled back to allow both of us to breathe. He was panting and sweating even though nothing really happened, but it was hot in here. I was sweating too, and blushing. Panting is something that I think I will have to get used to in the relationship. When he pulled back I whined.

"Kyoya!"

"Yes?" He asks as he looks down at me with those brown eyes of his.

"It hurts." I whisper. My member was so hard that it was aching.

"Don't worry. We will take care of that." Kyoya whispered right back. He didn't waste anytime with foreplay and he just pulled me into another deep kiss. As we were kissing his hands found the hem of my boxers and pulled them down. The anticipation made it feel like it was longer than it actually was. I felt the cold air hit my hot member and I shivered.

I decided to do him the same favor that he did me because I could feel his erection against my leg. I moved my hands to the hem of his boxers and did my best to slide them down. By the time we were both naked we were both panting heavily. I looked at Kyoya with a wanting glance as he pulled away and I could see that lust and want filled his eyes.

He stuck 3 fingers in front of my mouth and I took them in eagerly. I sucked on his digits and circled my tongue around them until they were covered in saliva. He pulled them out of my mouth and looked down with me.

"Ready?" He asked with a lust filled gaze.

"Yes." I panted out and to prove my point I spread my legs as far as I could. He nodded and settled himself in between them. He placed his digits at my entrance and slowly slid two of them into my hole. I gasped at the feeling. It wasn't bad but it was different and a little uncomfortable.. He waited a little for me to get adjusted and when I nodded he added a third finger. I breathed in sharply. This was very different. He started to stretch me and I squirmed from diqcomfort.

"Are you okay?" He groans out.

"Yes." I panted. "Just a little uncomfortable."

"I will make it feel better." He whispered in my ear as he bent down to kiss me as he finished stretching me. I believed every word that he told me and I am sure that after this was over I wouldn't regret it. I nodded at him because I felt like I was loosing my voice.

He positioned himself at my entrance and met my gaze and he raised an eyebrow. I nodded to him once more as I tensed slightly and then tried to relax as best as I could. I heard him grunt as he slid into me slowly and I almost yelped in surprise. I knew that it was coming but I was still surprised at how this felt.

I moaned as he got all the way in and stopped to let me adjust. The moan was of pain and discomfort, not of pleasure but it is to be expected. After a few minutes I looked him in the eye.

"Move." I grunted. He gladly obliged and started to slowly thrust in and out. He slowly picked up speed. I moaned when he hit something inside of me that made me see stars. I could barely see out of my lust clouded eyes but I could see a smirk form on Kyoya's lips. His perfect lips. I aimed for that spot again and kept hitting it faster and harder, making me moan his name.

He grabbed my member and started pumping it in time with his thrusts making me arch my back. He leaned down and closed the gap between our mouths, even though we both were already having enough trouble getting the right amount of oxygen because we were panting so much. I could feel myself getting close but I wanted to try and hold out, but it was difficult.

He continued to pump my length and thrust into me. I kept arching my back and moaning his name while he kept moaning and grunting my name. I was getting closer and closer by the minute and I could tell that he was getting close to.

"Ky-Kyoya, I'm gonna cum!" I moaned. I couldn't hold out anymore. I released on both of our chests and shortly after he released deep inside me.

"Kyoya!" I yelled as I rode out my orgasm.

"Tamaki!" He moaned shortly after. After we rode out our orgasms together he slowly pulled out and lay down on the bed next to me. He was laying on his side facing me and I was facing him as he pulled a blanket over us.

"I enjoyed this present. I think that it's the best present that I have ever gotten." I said as I suppressed a yawn.

"That's good. I think I enjoyed your present too." The raven said.

"This is the best day ever." I couldn't help it, I yawned.

"Just wait until next year." Kyoya smirked. "Now try to get some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you enjoyed it. This is my second attempt at a lemon so be nice.<strong>

**I hope you like it like you like Happy Mother's Day Kyoya! **

**I used like too much in the above sentence.**

**You all better be happy because with lemon's I have to write the stories on my home computer so it takes me a while to write them because I have to be really discrete about it so my parents don't see what I am writing.**

**It would be a very awkward conversation to have with them.**

**This is early but one of my bff's on here wished it so I granted it.**

**I feel like a genie when I say that.**

**This is getting too long but I would like to announce that tomorrow is officially my last day of school. Wish me luck at the 8th grade graduation tomorrow. **

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**That time I didn't use the word like multiple times.  
><strong>


End file.
